1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for and method of securing sheets on racks.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art and Technical Problems
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,942 and 4,014,435 teach the use of "A" and "L" shaped frames respectively for shipping loose glass sheets. The glass sheets are mounted in a generally vertical position on the frame and secured in position by straps or bindings. Normally the straps have one end secured to the top of the frames and the other end secured to the base of the frame. Lash boards between the straps and outermost glass sheet urge the sheets together against the vertical supporting surface of the frame.
Although the use of straps and lash boards is acceptable, there are drawbacks. For example, storing and/or disposing of the lash boards involves inventory cost and/or disposal problems respectively. Further, during shipment the transportation forces tend to move the bottom supported edges of the sheets away from the vertical supporting surface. Since the straps and lash boards uniformity apply a biasing force between the top and bottom edges of the sheets, there is no concentration of biasing force adjacent the bottom of the sheet where it is needed. It would be advantageous, therefore, to provide a securing system that does not have the drawbacks of the prior art securing system.